Daddy Locksley
by onceuponafanfiction1
Summary: Five years after their honeymoon in Culebra, Robin and Regina are yet again faced with the challenges of being in a relationship. With both of them still working at Locksley Inc, and the confrontation of new people and new problems, the two are put at the edge of something new - perhaps the edge of glory? Sequel to "Mr. Locksley". Rated M for obvious reasons. OQ Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the sequel of "Mr. Locksley"! This story is going to be an interesting one; I hope that you can find it in your heart to stick with me through it. I've taken an idea and twisted it around so I really would appreciate it if you would give it a chance.**

 **I think I'm going to update less often than I usually would, but in effect of that, the chapters will be mostly longer. School is ending soon and that means works is starting up, so I just need some time to adjust to that change.**

 **However, chapter 2 will be up soon. I want you to at least see where I'm taking this sequel.**

 **Review it, if you want. (I hope you do.)**

 **Kisses.**

* * *

One: Daddy Locksley

Regina took her glasses off her face and placed them gently on top of her pile of books, which laid on the corner of her desktop. She closed the file she was looking at and slipped it into the bottom desk drawer. With a sigh, she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, which had grown much longer over the summer and was now just under her shoulders. She bit her lip as she spun and then turned the computer off, flattening the nonexistent wrinkles in her pencil skirt and unbuttoning the top of her burgundy blouse.

She walked around her desk, grabbing the books that were now under her glasses, and then stepped out of her office and crossed the hallway. She knocked on the door that read, 'Mary Margaret Nolan, Building Manager', and opened it. Snow smiled big at her as she stood and met her halfway.

"How's the new office?" Regina asked.

"It's amazing. I'm so honored that Robin trusted me with this promotion." Snow said contently. She rubbed Regina's arm as she turned and stared out at the large windows that covered the wall behind her desk.

Regina nudged Snow a little, "And how is David? Neal? Emma?"

"David's wonderful. He just promoted Graham Humbert to Co-Sheriff, if that is even a thing. They seem to be real good friends. Neal is finally enjoying school; who knew a six year old would enjoy first grade as much as Neal does?" Snow laughed as she looked back at Regina, "And Emma, she's finally coming around. Ever since we adopted her from that foster family, she seemed to be distant, but now she's finally feeling like family. She accepts us as her parents. I thought it be forever, but she really has a connection with David."

Regina smiled, "That's wonderful, Snow. I'm hoping to meet her when she feels comfortably enough to do so."

"And Robin? How are you two?" Snow smirked as she nudged Regina, "Any children yet?"

"Nope, we've been extremely busy with work and haven't actually gotten to sit and talk about that. Ever since we got home from the honeymoon, work has been attacking us. We're still healthy and all, we just don't have time to really relax." Regina shrugged.

Snow rubbed her shoulder, "It's been five years since you two went on vacation? You need to get out, have some fun. Your birthday's coming up soon, right?"

Regina nodded.

"Use that as an excuse. Go get pregnant." Snow laughed. Regina nudged her side and then shook her head, before backing into the door and slipping out of Snow's office and into the hallway.

Five years since they returned from Culebra. It was a nice honeymoon; they walked the beaches, went zip lining, ate in fancy restaurants, mets new friends, sang karaoke, danced at clubs, made love a few times.

When they came back, the district manager warned Robin about his company cashing. Robin has consumed himself with work, every hour of every day for a few weeks. Him and Regina made it through that time, and finally came back to a calm level in the new year. Their relationship stayed healthy. Nowadays, it was simple work and going home, but was still exhausting for the both of them. There was no time in the day to have a glass of wine, to mess around for a bit, have a simple conversation, nevertheless talking about having children together.

She sighed as she flipped her hair, walking across the hallway again, but soon catching the gaze of all too familiar blue eyes. When their gaze met, she let a confused smile form on her face as his eyebrow raised, causing her to go to his office in suspense. She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in, noticing him leaning onto the head of the couch with his back to her.

"Love," he said without turning, "The deal that was on the table for the past few years has finally been dealt with. I'm a free man."

She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, cocking her head to the side in confusion as he turned his head over his shoulder. He had that sly smirk on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, "You know what that means?"

"What does that mean, Mr. Locksley?" She let her words slur a little as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

Five years meant nothing considering their sexual attraction had grown and was a fire that burned to be put out.

He strolled over to her, his right hand coming out of his pocket and slipping through the hole her arm created with her body and locking the door. His hand found the small of her back, pulling her to him so that their abdomens touched and their lips were inches away. Their eyes never broke contact, in fact, their stare had grown even more desirable and full of lust.

"It's means," he whispered as his lips found her jawline and kissed it lightly, leaving a trail down to her neck, "That we," he continued to kiss her neck until he found that special soft spot that hadn't had the luxury of being sucked in a while, "Are free to," he sucked it for a few moments before letting his tongue lead a trail down to her collarbone as she let out a shallow breath, "Have some fun."

Her body shuddered to his last words as his other hand came out of his pocket and caressed her cheek, pulling her to look right into his eyes, which were now filled with darkness and desire. He was ready to pounce. He let out a shallow breath against her lips and then pulled away, taking his hands off of her completely and letting her feel the absence of any contact whatsoever. She pouted at him, her hands forming into fists as she playfully reached for him. Robin stepped back and went for his desk, opening his bottom drawer and reaching inside. Regina stood on her toes to try to see what he was grabbing before coming to his desk and behind him. He stood up with the purple tape dispenser in his hand and a smirk on his face. She was suddenly pulled into his space as the tape dispenser was thrown into the desk. He picked her up and sat her down on the top of his desk, starting to kiss her roughly. He opened her legs so that he could stand in the middle of them, his hands freely exploring her body, which had felt forgotten since they hadn't had a hot makeout session in a while.

She felt alive again; rejuvenated if you will. She felt young and excited, her core burned at his every touch. His hands found the top of her blouse before his fingers began to twist each button open and pulled her shirt over her head. They continued to kiss as his hands explored her chest and her abdomen, noticing the muscles that were tending at his touch. His lips retreated to her neck as he unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor beside them. Regina let out a soft moan.

"As my assistant," Robin let out quickly, "You have to do what I say, right?"

She couldn't really put together words at this moment so she just nodded.

"Take the rest off and lay down on the damn desk." He demanded in a rough, but sexy way. She did what she was told, taking off the rest of her clothing and exposing her entire body to him. He smirked as he pointed to the desk and say, "Go ahead, Gina."

She lied down on top of the cold glass top, letting her body heat take in the coldness. He reached for the tape dispenser and tore a long piece off, restraining her wrists and ankles to the poles of the desk. He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor, before going to her ankle and beginning to kiss all the way up her body. Chills formed on every inch, his breath alone gave her goosebumps.

"Robin-"

"What, my love?"

"I need-"

"What do you need, Gina? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

She arched her back as he again kissed her soft spot, another moan coming out of her mouth, "I need you, inside me, now."

"As you wish."

He unbuckled his belt and threw off his pants and boxers, meeting her aching core with his tool. He slipped inside of her so easily and began to thrust slowly.

"I missed this." She managed to get out between her moans.

"I missed you." Robin said.

* * *

Regina took the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the dining room table, along with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She smiled to herself as she untied her apron and hung it on the wall, "Robin, dinner."

Robin came through the doorway, kissing her forehead and then sitting down at the table with her. She served them both a portion of lasagna and vegetable as he poured them some wine.

"I'm so happy the deal it over," Regina said, "We can finally talk and have some alone time."

"I agree, I'm happy that we can finally have some time to ourselves." He said, rubbing her hand before he began to eat.

The sound of a doorbell rung through the air as they both turned their head in confusion. Regina sipped her wine and stood, "I'll get it."

She left the room and went to the front door, unlocking it and running her fingers through her hair. She raised an eyebrow as she opened it, letting her gaze fall onto a small boy that stood outside. He had thick brown, curly hair, big hazel eyes that were filled with hope, and a toothy smile. His cheeks were a light shade of red, from either embarrassment or excitement, and he was holding a blue backpack. He looked up at her, his smile big and his eyes bright, as he folded his hands in front of him and swayed forward.

He must've been eight years old.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that from the title you could have some guesses as to where I'm taking this.**

 **Leave a review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter as I promised. I am currently working on 3 and 4 as your reading this, so it will hopefully be up soon. See you babes later!**

 **Kisses and enjoy.**

 **P.S. follow me on twitter ad instagram (OUAT_OFC)**

* * *

Two: The Boy

Regina bent down to the child's height and smiled, "Hello."

Robin came from behind her, the boy's eyes suddenly brightening up as a smiled formed on his face. Robin's hand landed on Regina's shoulder as he spoke, "Hello, lad."

"Are you Robin Locksley?" The boy said.

Robin nodded, "That is me. How can I help you?"

The boy held out his small hand and gave Robin a toothy smile, "Hi, Daddy. I'm Roland, your son."

Robin froze in his stance, his mouth dropping and his eyebrows raising. Regina noticed his suspicion, so she stood and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him inside with her and saying, "Let's get you a snack, Roland."

Regina pulled him with her into the kitchen, lifting him up and sitting him on the counter. She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple out of it, before silently cutting it up and handing it to Roland to eat. She assumed that Robin was still standing at the door, stunned as ever, and if he wasn't, then he was most definitely pacing the bedroom like a maniac.

"How old you, Roland?" She asked.

He held up eight fingers as he continued to chew his apples.

 _Eight._

How could Robin have a eight year old son if he was with Regina that entire time?

"Where do you live?"

"Mommy says not to tell strangers where I live." He replied.

Regina laughed and ruffled his hair, "But you take food from me?"

He shrugged and let out a small giggle, "I was hungry."

She pulled him off the counter and brought him into the living room, quickly switching off the crime drama that was on the TV. Robin came down the stairs and let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and then coming to a stop in front of the two.

"Roland, is it?" Robin said, sitting next to the boy.

The boy nodded.

"How did you know where I lived?" Robin said.

Roland shrugged and then looked up at Robin, "I saw a picture of you on Mommy's desk. There was an address there so I asked my sitter to take me here."

"Your sitter just willingly let you visit a stranger who you thought was your father?" Regina said.

"He is my daddy. Mommy said so." Roland insisted.

Robin scooted closer to his supposed son and nudged his elbow a bit, "What does Mommy look like?"

"Pretty, very pretty, and she has big brown eyes and long, dark hair." He said.

Robin stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone, before quickly scrolling through his pictures and showing Roland a picture of Marian, "Is this Mommy?"

"Yes, very pretty I told you." Roland said.

Regina's mouth dropped at Roland words. She stood up and left the two in the living room. In a matter of seconds, she was pacing in the bedroom herself.

How could it come to this? Why had Marian always found a way to ruin everything? She always was pulling them apart.

She started to breath heavily as she stopped in front of the mirror and sent herself a death glare. She ran both of her hands through her hair and let out an angry sigh, before rushing to the bed and falling back onto it.

Downstairs, Robin was stunned himself. The boy had looked something like Marian - there was no denying that. He just hadn't pieced it together until he saw the sparkle in the boy's eyes a few moments ago. He should of really gone and checked on Regina, but his mind had forced him to stay with the boy and investigate more.

He dialed Marian's number and it rang. One. Two. Three. Four times and no answer. He dialed again and listen to the same amount of rings until he finally had given up. He tried to force himself to get up and head to the bedroom, where Regina was surely crying or pacing or talking to herself. He tried to get up and go to her. He did.

But every ounce of his body kept him in his position. He wanted to figure the boy out. Why did he come there? Why was he running from home? How was he Robin's child? Nothing made sense. If Roland was eight, there was no way he was Robin's kid. It just didn't piece together correctly. Eight years ago, he was with Regina. He had already broken up with Marian and she was out of his life.

Roland tapped Robin's knee and laughed, "I have pants like these at home."

Robin laughed and high fived Roland, "There pretty snazzy, if I do say so myself."

"Snazzy?" Roland raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Robin rubbed his back, "They are really good pants."

Roland nodded and then returned his attention to the cartoon on the TV. Robin did as well, but then sighed and looked at Roland, "It's late. Are you going back home or-"

"I was going to ask if I could sleepover tonight." Roland mumbled.

Robin, taken aback by the question Roland just spit out, rubbed his eyes and stood, "One moment."

Robin ran to the stairs and to his bedroom, where he saw Regina lying face down on the bed. He came beside her and slipped her heels off, rubbing her feet until she turned to look at him. She didn't smile, in fact, she sent him an annoyed face. She sat up, causing him to scoot closer to her so that she was practically on his lap. With a sigh, he continued to rub her feet, "I'm sorry for how you're feeling right now. I'm just as confused as you are. I'm in the dark, too."

She sighed as well, her gaze finally meeting his, "Did you just leave him downstairs all alone?"

"He wants to stay the night. He doesn't want to go home," Robin said, "I tried calling Marian, but she didn't pick up, so I'm worried. What do I do?"

"Robin, I'm not sure I have any place in this situation-"

"Don't say that. You are my _wife_. I know you're feeling distant now because apparently Marian and I have a child, but I need your help getting through this, please." He begged her as he stopped rubbing her feet and leaned towards her.

She leaned her forehead so that it was touching his, "I'll prepare the guest room. One night only. He needs to go back to his mother and we need to figure this all out later."

Without letting him reply, Regina stood from the bed and wrapped a robe around her body, before slipping out of the bedroom and preparing the guest room for Roland. Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes - oh, what trouble this child was going to bring to his relationship with Regina. He stood and made his way to his drawer, where he grabbed one of his smaller T-shirts that Regina had worn a few times. He palmed it and went downstairs, bending down in front of Roland and rubbing his head, "You can stay tonight. But only tonight, okay? You can sleep in this."

Roland grabbed the shirt and jumper for joy as he ran to the stairs and began up them. Robin laughed and followed him - never had he seen so much energy out of a child this late at night. When he made his way up the stairs, Robin noticed that Roland was already waiting at the door of the guest room, still jumping in his spot with excitement. He looked up at Robin with a big smile and then was greeted by Regina, who had finished setting the bed for him. She rubbed his arm and gave him a warm smile before slipping into their own bedroom, leaving Robin alone with the boy. He noticed that she didn't even look at him, which hurt him even more than the fact that she didn't want to help him in that moment with Roland. Robin held the door open for Roland as he changed into the shirt he was given earlier. He jumped into the bed and rolled around for a few seconds, before coming to a stop and staring at Robin, "You're cool, Daddy."

Robin's mouth dropped at the name, _Daddy._ He had thought about having a child with Regina, but they had never talked about it. And now, here was a child that was apparently his and Marian's, who wanted to be part of his life, and Regina didn't want anything to do with him. Or at least, not right now she didn't. With a quiet sigh, he sat down next to Roland and stared at him - he had his face, his dimples, his smile. He reminded Robin of himself.

"Who's that lady?" Roland said as he pointed toward the hallway.

Robin smiled and looked away from him, toward the hallway, where Regina had just left them, "A very special lady, she is, Roland."

"Why is she special? Is she a mommy, too?" He asked, poking Robin's arm.

Robin continued to stare into the hallway and shook his head, "No, but I'd love her to be one."

"Why aren't you with my Mommy? Why isn't she here?"

"Your mommy and I didn't agree on a lot of things. We once loved each other-"

"And you both love me." Roland interrupted.

He paused and reluctantly agreed with the boy, "Yes, but I found someone that I can't live without."

Roland leaned on his hand to look at the hallway again, "That lady, is it?"

"Regina is her name," He laughed. "Yes, she is my soulmate."

Roland nodded in appreciation before lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Robin cleared his throat, "You should get some sleep. It's late."

Roland pouted playfully but then hopped under the covers as Robin stood and shut the light off. He nodded towards the boy, with a small smile. Plans waved back to him as he shut the door and stood alone in the hallway. He gave himself a minute to think about what he was going to say, then he shook his head and went into the bedroom, where Regina was lying on her side under the covers.

Robin stopped and stared at her, his head cocking to the side. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled over so that he was standing in front of her, "Gina, come on. I gotta show you something."

She shook her head and pulled the covers up to her neck before his hands pulled the covers completely off of her.

"Robin, I'm cold and tired. Please."

"I need to show you something, it's important." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to him.

With a groan, she followed him out of the bedroom, down the stairs, into the living room, and out onto the back patio. She opened her eyes fully now, taking in the darkness of the night and the bitterness of the cold. She shivered to herself before Robin wrapped a blanket around her and brought her to the swinging chair. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, holding her closely to him and sighing, "Look at the sky."

"All I see is pitch black darkness," she looked back at him, "Am I supposed to be seeing something?"

He turned her chin up and pointed up into the sky, "See that star that's almost a light purple color? It's shining the light of a thousand stars. Right there, see it?"

"Yes, what about it? It's beautiful." She said.

"About two weeks ago, I went online and was looking for a birthday gift for you. I thought that I needed something that was irreplaceable, something you'd love and appreciate more than a piece of jewelry or a bouquet of flowers," he said as she turned back to him, "So, I bought you a star. I named it after you and was going to give it to your on your birthday, but I think now is a more appropriate time."

"Robin, I don't know what to say." She said, staring into his eyes with happiness.

He smiled at her, "The union I bought it at asked me to explain why I was buying this star to their manager, because apparently I had a really good reason for it. So, I simply told him it was for love."

Before she could reply, he continued, "And he asked me to explain my definition of love, because there were millions of people who came in everyday buying stars for the ones they loved."

"So, what did you say?"

"These were my exact words," he said, pulling her towards him a bit more than she was, "I would like quote someone which I read somewhere. It said, 'Love is an uncontrolled desire to be desired uncontrollably'. For some, love is a need, for some only a desire. Some make love a binding and some their independence. And in fact, the truth happens to be that love can be all of this at the same time. It is what prevents you from hurting and what causes you to hurt. It is what binds you to someone and also frees you from all the rest. It is an abyss into which you want to fall only to reach its bottom and be blissed by whatever you find. The person I am buying this star for, my wife and the low of my life, I will love forever and always."

Regina let the single tear fall from the corner of her eye as she pulled Robin into a kiss that seemed to heal whatever was broken between them. She smiled and turned to look up at the star, "So, now I have a star on top of a wonderful husband, a beautiful home, a good job, and a supposed son?"

"I'm sorry about Roland. I truly am. I don't know how to act around him or even to believe him. I'm not even sure how he is even my son." Robin said.

Regina put her finger on his lips and hushed him, "It's alright. I understand. I overreacted and I'm sorry for that. I do want to be here for you, whether Roland is your child or not. And if we find out he is, I promise to love him unconditionally and possibly even more so than I love you."

"Now, that might be an issue." He laughed before stealing a kiss. They sat still and looked up at the star, Regina soon falling asleep on his lap and Robin following soon after.

* * *

He heard a doorbell.

Then another doorbell.

And another.

He opened his eyes and sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. Roland stood from the bed and slipped out of the guest room, before peeking his head into Robin and Regina's bedroom, where they weren't. He furrowed his eyebrows and started for the stairs, before hearing yet another doorbell.

"Robin!"

He heard someone yell. He ran from the door, looking around the house for either Regina or Robin, then he noticed them outside on the porch, sleeping. He laughed as he slid open the patio door, stepping outside and walking over to the two. He quietly tapped Regina, who woke up right at his touch, her eyes widening and her mouth stretching open to yawn. She stood when she noticed Roland standing there, before poking Robin to wake up. He did.

Then all three of them heard another doorbell and some knocking.

"It's been ringing for a while." Roland said.

Regina sighed and trudged into the house, Robin grabbing Roland's hand and following after her. She unlocked the front door and opened it, revealing a tired and angry Marian.

"Robin, I need your help-" Marian stopped in the middle of her sentence and blinked a few times, "Roland, what are you doing here?"

Roland stepped in front of Regina and rushed towards Marian, wrapping his arms around her legs as she bent down and hugged him tightly, "You were here this whole time? I was worried sick."

"I'm okay, I was with Daddy." He said as he backed away from Marian and grabbed Robin's pants.

"Roland, honey, don't ever do that again. How dare you leave the house without me knowing? And you have no right to be adventuring into some stranger's house." Marian declared.

"Stranger?" Robin said.

"Not now, Robin. Not in the mood." She said, standing straight again.

Regina grabbed Roland's hand and stepped aside, "You know what? I'm going to take him to the park, while you two figure everything out. It's not good for him to be hearing this conversation."

"You will do no such thing." Marian said, grabbing Regina's arm.

"If what Roland has told me is true, then she has every right to take him where she wants. He's her child then, as well." Robin whispered, making Marian let go of Regina's arm. Regina pulled Roland up the stairs with her and got him dressed, leaving the two alone in the living room.

Robin sighed, breaking the silence, as Regina came back down with Roland, grabbed the car keys and went out to the car. Marian stared at the door as it shut and then turned back to Robin, crossing her arms, "Robin, I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth." He said.

"I don't like the truth." She muttered.

He stared at her intensely, before rolling his eyes, "Is he my kid, Marian? At least tell me that much."

She nodded and turned from him, pacing the front area, "Of course, he is, Robin. He looks just like you. Couldn't you put that together yourself?"

"He can't be mine, Marian. He's eight years old. Eight years ago, I was with Regina. You and I weren't together, we weren't secretly sleeping together. There's no way Roland could have been conceived." He said, his anger building up.

"Roland isn't eight. He's eight and a half, almost nine." Marian muttered, still not looking at him.

Robin froze in his stance and looked at her, the fire building in his body was reay to burst any moment. He sighed angrily, "You mean to tell me that-"

"I was pregnant when I left you, yes."

The air filled with silence for a minute as she turned to him and they stared at each other. His mouth dropped, "You left, and you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant," she said, looking to the floor, "At least at the time, I didn't."

"How far along were you?"

"Three or four months."

He laughed at her, "And you didn't know you were pregnant? What the actual fuck, Marian? You didn't think that something was up because you were skipping your period or you were having weird mood swings or morning sickness? Hello, wake up from Stupid Town."

"Don't yell at me, Robin. I was too young to understand." She said.

He laughed again, "You were twenty six years old. Tell me that you weren't educated about all of this back in high school."

"Robin, that's not the point-"

"So where's the other kid? The one that you told me was mine when it actually wasn't? The one that almost made my wife and I split up because you wanted me back so badly?" Robin said, trying to calm himself down, but nothing was working.

She turned away, "Let's not talk about it."

He yelled, "I have every right to talk about it, Marian. Who was the father? Or do you still not know? Where's the kid even at? Is he knocking on his father's door like Roland is?"

"Robin, stop! I had a miscarriage. The father was never determined, I was stressed and overwhelmed and the baby didn't make it. You have no right to assume anything." She said, tears breaking through her eyes.

He paused and thought about pitying her for a moment, but he couldn't, "Why didn't you tell me about Roland when you were pregnant with the other child?"

Marian turned back to him, "I don't know. I was afraid, I guess."

"Afraid of what, Marian? That I wouldn't take you back?"

"That you wouldn't want anything to do with the child because it came from me." She finally let out, "I was scared that you wouldn't care about him, especially because I lied to you and never told you about him. I never told you about _our_ child, Robin. We had a baby together, can you believe it? After everything we had been through, he was the last reminder I had of our love. We loved each other enough to have a child."

"No, Marian. You had a child, _we_ did not. I will do everything in my power to love him as much as I can, but you sure as hell are not using him as a excuse to get closer to me. It just isn't happening." He said.

* * *

"What is this, Gina?" Roland said, his grip on her hand getting tighter as he hopped in the air.

Regina laughed, "This is the town fair that happens every year. My father used to take me to it for my birthday."

"When's your birthday?"

"Tomorrow." She said, taking him to the bouncy house line, "You can jump freely in here."

Roland nodded happily before climbing inside the bouncy house. He went to the corner and bounced around, rolling and laughing as he did so. Regina came around the side so that she could talk to him as he bounced, "You having fun in there? I used to love these things."

"I think I'm a little hungry." Roland laughed.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Regina said as she watched him climb out of the bouncy house.

He grabbed her hand again and followed her to the line for cotton candy as she spoke, "It may be early, but it's never too early for cotton candy. Blue or pink?"

"Blue, blue, blue!"

"One blue, please." Regina said to the woman as she handed her the money. She handed Roland the cotton candy and took him to the park area to sit on the benches.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

He smiled big and said, "No, I love it!"

They sat in silence as he finished the cotton candy. She watched him in all his glory, taking in how happy he was just to sit outside and eat cotton candy. It was that easy as a kid.

"Can I ask you something, Gina?" Roland said.

Regina turned to him and smiled, "Well, sure."

"Is my Daddy special to you?" He said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to him last night and he told me that you were special to him, even more special than my Mama. He said you're the reason he isn't at home with Mama anymore, because you're what he lives for," Roland said, looking up to Regina with big eyes, "Is that what he is to you?"

She blushed and smiled at his words, "He is that and so much more, Roland. You have a good Daddy."

* * *

"Did you even know that Roland was here?" Robin asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

She shook her head, "Of course not, otherwise I would've picked up your calls. I was about to call the police."

"He said the sitter brought him here."

"Well, guess I'm firing him." Marian sighed.

The door swung open, revealing Regina and Roland, whose face was painted like a tiger and whose wrists were tied by balloons. He ran inside and straight past Marian, to Robin, "Look what me and Gina did today, Daddy. We went to a fair and ate cottoned candy and talked and walked by the lake and fed the birds and said hello to many people. I had so much fun. And we got these balloons for you."

Robin laughed and untied the balloons from Roland's wrist, "They're amazing, m'boy."

"Roland, we're going home. Let's go." Marian said as she grabbed his hand.

He took his hand from her and stepped behind Robin, "I'm not leaving."

"Roland Jonathon Locksley, you will listen to your mother." Marian said.

Roland turned to Robin and looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Can I stay here tonight, Daddy?"

"Roland, I'm not sure if that's a-"

"Of course you can, sweetie. You're always welcome here." Regina cut in.

Both Robin's and Marian's mouths dropped at her statement.

"I will be back, and when I get back, my son will be coming home with me." She said before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Gimme a review, would ya? Hope you like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've got an interesting one for you all. Surprises and surprises and more surprises. Enjoy it.**

 **Kisses.**

* * *

Three: The Golden Touch

Regina heard her phone buzzing. She woke up out of a dead sleep and yawned, noticing that the clock read 5:15AM. She slowly sat up and reached for her phone, moving carefully so she wouldn't wake Robin, before letting the bright screen blind her. There was an anonymous message on her screen saying, "I'm out."

She rubbed her eyes to see the screen more clearly; it was a blocked number.

She immediately texted back, fear taking over her.

 **Who is this?**

She waited for a few moments and felt the buzz.

 **You know who… ;)**

 **I'm afraid I don't, who is this?**

There was no answer for a few minutes, but the bubbles suddenly popped up, so apparently the mysterious contact was replying. Then the message came through.

 **Meet me at 164 Millane Road if you want to know so badly.**

She considered her options for a moment: to go or not to go. It was the middle of the night and there would be no one to watch out for her. Yet, she still had something in her body that wanted to go out there and find out who was waiting for her on the other side of this text conversation. Without thinking twice, she stood from the bed and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, along with her running sneakers. Robin stirred in the bed and opened his eyes, noticing that Regina was up and moving, and said, "Babe, why are you up so early? Where are you going?"

Regina froze and turned to him, kissing him on the cheek and saying, "New client called. In need of immediate financial support. Going out to meet them."

"At 5:15 in the morning?" He said.

"Some things just can't wait," she said, standing up again, "I love you."

"Love you, too," he sighed and closed his eyes again, "Stay out of trouble."

She smiled and slipped out of the bedroom, quietly sneaking past the guest room, so she wouldn't wake Roland. She made it down the stairs quickly and threw on her jacket, grabbed her car keys, and started for 164 Millane Road.

It was only a twenty minute drive according to the GPS. The roads were extremely dark and the bitterness of the air was seeking through the closed car windows. The heat was blasting inside, though, it was fogging up the windows and blurring Regina's vision. There was a faint hoot of an owl and a few birds calling back as she came to a red light. She looked up to the moon, which was shaped like a thin crescent and was hidden behind some clouds. She continued to drive her way, cautious of what she was bringing herself into, and ready to run if anything bad did go wrong. She had been through hell and back, and nothing could be worse than that.

She pulled up to her destination, which was a small, abandoned corner store. It used to be a good place where her and her friends met back in middle school. Now it was just a graffitied building without any hope. She cautiously stepped out of the car, being sure to lock the doors and grab her phone from her pocket just in case. In seconds, she saw a shadow behind her and her heartbeat ran rapid. She spun around and noticed an all too familiar face.

"Hello, dearie." Gold smiled at her with that same toothy smile, only now half of his teeth were replaced with gold ones.

Her mouth dropped and she shook her head, backing up into the wall of the abandoned corner store, "This can't be real. I must be dreaming or something."

"You're not dreaming, but I can pinch ya' if you want me to." He smirked and stepped towards her slightly, his hand tapping her arm in a playful manner.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "How are you out this early?"

"I have some connections. I'm a free man, now." He smiled again and stepped toward her more.

"Don't get any closer, Gold." She held up her hand as she did so, allowing his gaze to fall onto the diamond that rested on her finger. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the jewel, before he grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to his face, examining it intensely.

She tried to pull it away, but he managed to keep it close to his face, "So you and Locksley are still together?"

"And happy as ever." She muttered.

"And where is Cora? Part of your family now?" Gold snickered.

Regina paused and then reluctantly replied, "She's gone. She's been gone for the past five and a half years."

Gold let out a long and obnoxious laugh, "She was smart to run."

Regina finally took back her hand and ran past him, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving, "I know about it all."

"About what? I have no idea what you're talking about." She spit out.

"Sure you do, _Gina_." He said, smirking, "I know about the wedding, Cora, Zelena, and Daniel, Culebra, and what's the boy's names again? Oh, Roland, is it?"

She spun around and came close to him, "How do you know about any of that?"

"One of my connections is Daniel Courter. And he traded me freedom and information for, well," he rolled his eyes, "A different favor."

"Daniel?" Regina caught goosebumps at his name as she stepped back as far as way as she possibly could, "What do you want from me?"

"Let's make a deal. I won't tell Daniel your whereabouts and you can grant me one request." Gold said slyly.

Regina shook her head as she felt her phone buzzing crazily in her back pocket. It was probably Robin. She tried to pull away from him, but it was no use, "I'm not making any deals with criminals."

"Everything comes with a price, dearie, and you haven't paid yours yet," he let go of her arm as she ran back to her car and he yelled, "But you will soon enough. Watch your back, and for the sake of the game we're now playing, I'd watch Robin's and the boy's as well!"

She hurriedly got into the car, fumbling to start the engine and drive down the road. Her attention was still on Gold, who was still standing in the parking lot with his arms wide open and his golden teeth shining towards her.

She was in for it.

* * *

When she stepped inside the house, her sense were overtaken by the sweet smell of pancakes. Robin was watching Roland flip the pancakes and put them on a plate before the two set the table for breakfast. Regina smiled and came to kiss Robin on the cheek, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied. The homey smell of frying butter reached her nostrils and assaulted her brain with mouthwatering images of fluffy, warm goodness. She walked towards Robin and Roland, who was frying pancakes and humming a familiar tune, unaware of her presence. She snuck up behind him and snagged a soft piece of heaven off the platter stacked deep with the round, tan things. She grabbed a plate and retreated with her prize towards the syrup. After slathering the still steaming treat with liquid sugar, she gingerly cut off a bite and lifted it towards her mouth.

"Gina! I'm almost done." Roland pouted.

The three sat down at the table and began to eat.

Pure bliss. The first flavor to unfold on Regina's tongue was the sweetness of the syrup, quickly followed by the delicate, buttery flavor of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavor of the pancake itself. She scooped up another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in her mouth, and then another. Before she knew it, all that remained on her plate was dribbles of syrup.

"This is delicious, Roland. You made them all by yourself?" Regina smiled.

He nodded, "I taught Daddy."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Robin, "So now, you can make me breakfast as well?"

"Of course, m'lady." Robin replied, "Roland, don't you need to go back home today, since you have school tomorrow?"

Roland silently shrugged and continued to eat, without making eye contact, "I wanted to know if I could stay again tonight and one of you could bring me to school tomorrow."

"Oh, Roland, I'm not sure your mother would appreciate-"

"I'll bring you, love." Regina said, "What time do you have to be in school?"

Robin paused and looked at Regina, who just shrugged towards him and sent him a stop-it-right-now look.

Roland looked up at Regina and smiled, "8 in the morning."

"Alright, I'll wake you up at 7, honey."

Roland stood from the table and cleaned up his area, rinsing his dishes and placing them carefully in the dishwasher. He came back and took Regina's as well and she was amazed, "Who taught you all of these manners, Roland?"

"Mama did." He replied, "Gina, wanna come outside and play soccer with me?"

She nodded and stood from the table, looking at Robin and then back at the boy, "Of course. I've never played, so you'll have to teach me."

Roland's mouth dropped and Robin let out a little laugh, "You've never played soccer?"

Regina shook her head.

Robin cleaned his area and grabbed Regina's hand, "Then, this must be a family affair. I'll teach you."

* * *

"Defend your goal, Regina." Robin said as he backed up preparing to shoot against her. She got into her ready stance and gave him and okay signal. He ran toward her with the ball and than kicked the ball to the side of her, not following after it. Instead, he tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"You don't tackle in soccer, Daddy!" Roland said across the backyard.

"This isn't football, honey." Regina said, struggling to get up. Robin laughed, loosening his grip, and she managed to escape. She ran towards the ball and kicked it, making a goal and proving to Robin that she was better than him. He got up and brushed off his pants.

"You deserve punishment for that, Regina."

"You'll have to catch me first." She gave a slight smirk and then began to run. She ran past the small patch of trees. She occasionally looked back to make sure he wasn't right behind her. He was far behind though. He wasn't as good as Regina, he wasn't as fast as her, he wasn't-

"I'm coming for you!" He yelled as he increased in speed. He was getting closer fast, and soon Regina was going to be captured by him. He ran and put his full speed in. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He picked her up and then placed her in front of him, holding her tight and giving her a smirk. Thunder roared, loosening Robin's grip, and allowing Regina to run free. She ran towards a big tree and hid behind it. Regina stuck her head out and looked to see how close Robin was.

"No sign of him." She said under her breath. She turned her head back and immediately froze.

There he was, standing in front of her. "I think I've caught you, love." She giggled and stepped towards him, making him take a step away from her. Roland ran around the tree and into Regina's legs, holding onto them tightly in what seemed like a hug. She bent down and hugged him back, Robin soon following and hugging the both of them. Robin then left a soft kiss on Regina's temple.

* * *

Roland was taking a nap, so Regina took the time to relax. Robin sat under her head, playing with her fingers and combing her hair with his hand. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing.

"So, who was that new client that required you to meet at 5 in the morning?" Robin said.

"It wasn't a client," Regina muttered, "When I got there, I was greeted by an all too familiar face."

Robin suddenly felt worried, so he stopped what he was doing and looked down at her, "Who was it?"

Regina sighed and looked right into his eyes, "Gold."

"As in the Mr. Gold that had relationships with your mother, the one we put away?"

She nodded silently and let her gaze fall to the floor.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Robin said.

Regina grabbed both of Robin's hands and held them tight, shaking her head, "No, but he knows about everything. He offered to make me a deal."

"What was the deal, Regina?"

She sighed again, finally looking back up at him, "He's been in good contact with Daniel. The deal was that he wouldn't tell Daniel my whereabouts if I did a favor for him."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What was the favor?"

"I didn't take the deal; I don't know what the favor was. But I'm sure it wasn't good, or perhaps, legal. I ran away and drove home," she said, "I'm scared. What if Daniel finds me after all these years?"

"I'll be right by your side and protect you, I swear it." Robin said before pulling her into his embrace and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Regina stirred on the couch, carefully untangling herself from Robin's arms. She stood and yawned, catching a look at the clock, which read 7:15. She slowly made her way up the stairs, combing her hair with her fingers. She quietly opened the door to the guest room and said, "Roland, honey. Time to get up for school."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning in the process, and then nodded, "I'll get dressed and then be down."

Regina shut his door and trudged back down the stairs, before setting up a small breakfast for him, which consisted of waffles and bacon. She was met by him, dressed in blue jeans, a red shirt, and a brown jacket, and he sat down at the dining room table, quietly eating and sipping his milk. She smiled and watched him, before she heard Robin stirring in the other room. He came from behind her, his hands on her waist and his lips on her temple, "Good morning."

He offered her a cup of coffee, before she asked him to watch Roland so she could get ready herself. Regina made her way up to the bedroom, pulled out an outfit that consisted of a black pencil skirt and a grey silky blouse. She jumped in the shower quickly and came out to blow dry and curl her hair, before applying a nice shade of makeup. Then, she got dressed and added some black heels to her look, in addition to her glasses. When she was finished, she came downstairs and met Roland in the lobby area, who was packing his lunch into his backpack. He smiled up at her and then turned when he heard Robin behind him, "See you later, Daddy?"

Robin nodded and ran his hand through Roland's curls, "Of course, lad."

Regina kissed Robin's cheek, whispering, "I'll be a little while," then she took Roland's hand and brought him to the car.

When they arrived at his school, she stood and flipped her hair, her curls flying with the wind and the sun hitting her olive skin. She locked the car as she made it around it, grabbing Roland's hand and starting for the front door. He brought her to the front office, where she signed him in. A red-headed woman stopped her from letting him go to class, "One moment, ma'am."

The redhead made her way to the back if the office, coming back with a tall and strong man, with brown hair and brown eyes, "Hello, Miss?"

"Locksley." She held out her hand and offered the man a smile, "Regina Locksley. And you are?"

"The principal here at East Elementary, Mr. Jefferson." He shook her hand and smiled back.

"A pleasure," she said, "Is there a reason Roland can't go to class?"

Mr. Jefferson shook his head and looked at the boy, then back up at Regina, "My secretary just didn't recognize you; who are you in relation to Roland?"

"His biological father's wife." She said, pursing her lips.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not Marian. Alright, Roland, you can go along. Mrs. Locksley, I can give you a tour if you'd like?"

"I'd enjoy that," she said before bending down to Roland's height and kissing his forehead, "I'll pick you up later, sweetie."

Roland ran out of the office and joined a small group of friends before he was out of her sight completely. Regina attention returned to the principal, who held out his arm for her to walk in front of him. He brought her down the hallways and explained where each room was, "And this is where our English classrooms are."

A woman came out of one of the doors. She had long blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, "Regina Mills?"

Regina spun around and met the gaze of an old friend, "Mal?"

The two hugged, leaving Mr. Jefferson completely out of the loop. Regina smiled as she pulled away from the hug, "It's actually Locksley now. How are you?"

"I'm alright, going day by day. But congratulations! Finally time you settled down." She laughed and rubbed Regina shoulder.

"I'll just let you two catch up." Mr. Jefferson said before slipping away out of their vision.

"What are you doing here?" Mal said.

Regina shrugged, "Getting a tour of my _son's_ school."

Mal's mouth dropped, "Son? Who's your son?"

Regina hesitated to respond, and then reluctantly did, "Roland. Roland Locksley. He's in third grade."

"I have heard of him, definitely a top student." Mal responded.

The two women went into Mal's classroom and sat down, refreshing their memories and talking about their current life. They talked for a good three and a half hours, until they heard the end-of-the-day bell ring.

Mal stood and hugged Regina again, "It was so nice to see you. If you need anything, I'm here. Let's get together sometime."

"Definitely." Regina kissed her cheek and waved as she stepped out of her classroom, meeting a crowd of students flooding the hallways. She made her way through the little people, ending at the front door and waiting for Roland. Then, someone's hand landed on her forearm.

"Regina Mills, how nice it is to see you here." Will Scarlet came from outside and rubbed her shoulder. She hadn't seen him in six and a half years; he looked happier than ever. He was still a good looking man, probably still working at his own business, but this time he had a ring.

She smiled and hugged him, "Will! How have you been? I feel like I've been seeing everyone lately."

"I've been amazing, actually, and you?" He said.

She shrugged and then laughed, "Not too bad. You got married?"

He nodded and sighed contently, "Yes, the love of my life, she is. Her name's Belle."

"Belle French?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Belle French as is the Belle French who vowed she'd love Gold throughout his time in jail and who was pregnant with Gold's child? That Belle French?

"Well, it's Belle Scarlett now." He blushed.

"Of course, and why are you here? At the school, I mean." Regina said slyly.

He pointed toward the small group of kids coming towards them, "Our daughter, Alice, goes here. She's in third grade. There she is now."

Was this kid Gold's or Will's? Did Belle ever tell Will about Gold at all? Shit was going down.

"With my son, Roland. They must be friends." Regina said.

"Son? Roland is your son?" He said.

She turned to him, "Well, kind of. I married Robin, who had a kid that he didn't know about with his ex-fiancée, but technically since I am married to him, Roland is somehow classified as my son. So to answer your question, yes."

Will laughed at her, "My daughter doesn't stop talking about him. She loves him."

"They should get together for a play date sometime."

Will nodded as both of their kids greeted them.

* * *

Robin heard a doorbell. He was still in his pajama pants and his shirt was still off, but he answered the door anyway. When he opened it, Marian came rushing past him and started to pace around the living room, "Where's my kid, Robin?"

"At school. It's Monday, Marian." He sighed and shut the door. Robin turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles even more prominent than they already were.

She held her hand up, covering her sight of his bare chest, "Cover yourself unless you want me throwing myself at you."

He rolled his eyes and reached for a sweatshirt from the coat closet, "What do you want Marian?"

"I want my son back."

"He clearly doesn't want to be with you." Robin sassed.

 _Wrong move._

Marian scoffed at him, "I gave birth to him. He needs to come home to me. He isn't yours to keep."

"You're right, but he isn't your possession, either." Robin said.

Marian rolled her eyes and came towards him, hitting his chest and building up her anger, "Are you kidding me, Robin? We are not having this discussion. I want him home with me."

"I can't help it if he wants to stay with Regina and I." Robin shrugged and stepped back from her touch.

Marian rolled her eyes again, "Regina has no place in his life; I've thought about it, I have. But I disagree with the fact that she's even in his life at all. He doesn't need another mother, I'm right here."

"Clearly, he likes her more than you. I mean, did you see how happy he was when he got home from the park? Or when we were playing soccer? Or when she agreed to bring him to school? He was jumping for joy. He loves her." Robin said.

Marian came towards him again and pushed him against the wall behind them both, "Regina is not his mother. And she never will be."

"She could be."

"I'm getting total custody of Roland. You no longer have a say in this matter." She said, her eyes darting around the room and then coming to a stop at his angry stare.

He started to breathe heavily, "You cannot take him out of my life just when he was introduced to me, Marian. You have no right."

"No, _you_ , Robin, have no right to take him away from me. He is _my_ son and will always be _my_ son. If this is how I have to keep him away from you, then so be it!" She yelled in his face.

"Do not take him away from me." Robin muttered, trying to control his anger, but also letting his vulnerability show.

"Watch me." She said, stepping back and then running up the staircase to the guest room. She kicked the door up, Robin coming after her, and then tore up the freshly-made bed. She hit him in the chest before opening the closet and tearing the few hung up clothes from the hangers and hanging them on her arm. She turned around and searched through the drawers of the chest, pulling out random pieces of clothing and a folded up piece of paper.

"Marian, stop it. This is his private stuff." Robin said.

She came to a pause and then stared at the paper, scared for a minute to open it, then she sat down and flattened it out so she could see it clearly. It was a crayon drawing of three people, stick figures to be exact - one labeled Robin, another labeled Roland, and the other, which pained her to even look at, labeled Regina. The three stick figures were holding hands with big smiles on their faces. There was a big red heart on the other side of the picture with the word, family, scribbled in the middle of it. Marian let out a shallow breath and looked up at her Robin, her eyes filling with water, "This is what I'm talking about. I'm not losing my son."

She stood and turned to Robin, her eyes still on the drawing, "This is not happening, Robin. I won't allow it."

She held the paper up and tore a rip down the center of it, before tearing it again, and again, and again, until all that remained were small torn pieces of a memory.

"Marian, if you take him away from me, he will be miserable."

"He will be, or you will be, Robin?" Marian said. She whipped past him as they heard a door open. Tear flooded her face as she came down the stairs, Robin chasing after her and calling her to stop.

Marian came to a stop when she saw Regina bent down in front of Roland, kissing his cheek and smiling so big like she was holding the world in her hands. Her mouth dropped when she saw Marian, and Robin shook his head before Marian yelled and rushed out of the house. Robin chased her outside and grabbed her arm, "Marian, please."

"I don't need to hear your begging, Robin. I'm taking full custody. End of discussion."

She ripped her arms from his grasp and ran to her car, driving away and leaving Robin with his eternal sadness.

He turned towards Regina and shook his head before also getting into his car and driving away to the bar - because all he needed right now was a drink.

* * *

 **A/N: Spicy chapter, isn't it? Review it please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! School is finally out, but that means work has begun. I can promise that I'll try to give you a chapter every week, but of course that depends on my work schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter and appreciate everything I have put into it.**

 **After all, it is prettyyyyy long.**

 **Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Four: Clueless

"Robin, calm down, would you?" Regina said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. She pulled him towards her and put a hand to his cheek, rubbing it softly.

Robin stared down at her, letting out a deep sigh, "It's been four weeks and I haven't heard from Marian. Doesn't that scare you just a little bit? She comes and makes this big threat and then doesn't contact us for the next four weeks? Roland probably thinks she wants nothing to do with him."

"Isn't that what you want?" She replied, "You want Roland for yourself?"

Robin nodded, "I know it's selfish, but I feel like he needs me."

"He does," Regina sighed and patted his chest, "But he needs his mother, too."

"I know, but-"

The doorbell rang.

Regina pushed off of him and made her way to the front door, opened it and revealed the mailman, "Hello."

"Sign here."

She did and was immediately handed a thick envelope addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley. She eyed it down, before tearing a hole at the top of it, slowly sliding her finger across its length to opened the entire thing. When she pulled out its contents, her mouth dropped, and Robin joined her in the hallway, staring at its glory. It was a stack of paperwork, all of which were topped off by a letter that stated a few things:

 _Name and Issue: Robin Locksley and Marian Maiden - Custody Battle_

 _Child's Name: Roland Locksley_

 _Trial date: June 28th_

Robin gulped and stared at Regina, taking the papers into his own hands so that he could feel that they were real, "That's next week."

She nodded and reached to his shoulder for comfort, but he inched away, not making eye contact and shoving the paperwork back into the envelope.

His face filled with red and she could feel his anger coming on; she continued to reach for him, him still inching away from her touch until his back was flat against the wall behind him. She urged him to look into her eyes - because she knew that their gazes could heal with one look. When their gazes met, his tone fell soft and he suddenly felt calm. He let the corners of his mouth form a small smile as he caressed her cheek and rubbed it.

"We're going to win this," she said, "Together."

"What are we going to tell Roland?" Robin said.

She shrugged, "Right now, we need to figure out our first move. Leroy can be our lawyer; he went to law school for a while."

Robin nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

She kissed his head and pulled away, "I better go pick up Roland."

He just nodded and watched her slip from his grasp and out of his vision. Then she was gone.

* * *

It wasn't long until she reached the elementary school. The parking lot was filled with big, yellow buses that were lined up across the front one after the other. Some teachers were already standing outside at their post, ready for kids to come out as the last bell rang. Regina parked and stood from the car, throwing her sunglasses on and making her way to the front door, where kids had already started to file out of. She waited patiently for Roland's group of friends to stride up, but they were missing Roland. She walked down the hall to Roland's last class, softly knocking on the door and stepping inside to meet Roland alone with his things. He was sitting at his desk and drawing something. She came to his side and bent down to her knees, so that their eye level was equal. He didn't acknowledge her presence until she nudged him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"I see that," she laughed, "But what are you drawing?"

He quickly folded up his paper and shoved it in his bag, turning to Regina and shrugging, "It's not done yet."

Regina nodded and stood, grabbing his hand and making their way down the hallway and to her car. They drove home and went inside the house. She went to fetch Roland a snack from the kitchen, opening the fridge and revealing the emptiness of it. She sighed and rubbed her head, yelling up to Robin, "I'm going to pick some things up from the store. Watch your son."

Then she was out the door.

* * *

Regina stored the last of her bags in the trunk before returning the cart to its home. She came around the bend and unlocked her car, dropping her keys in the process. When she bent down to grab them, she was accompanied by Gold.

"Miss Mills, how wonderful it is to see you here on such a beautiful day," he said as he picked up her keys, "Here you are."

She stood with him, taking the keys quickly and crossing her arms, "Mrs. Locksley."

"Right, you're married now."

"Have been for five years, Gold." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

His hand found her arm as he pulled her out of the middle of the street and leaned on her car, "Listen. We need to chat."

She shook her head, "I don't want to chat with you."

Gold squeezed her arm, "I know about your current situation. Well, Robin's current situation."

"There's no situation."

"The boy. Roland, is it? I know about him." Gold stated.

Regina shook her head hurriedly and avoided his eye contact, "There's no child."

Gold nudged her and laughed, "So you're buying baby carrots and apple dippers for Robin, I assume?"

Regina eyed the ground and took her arm away from him.

"Right, so I can help you guys out. I can help you win the custody battle," Gold said, "I know some people."

"How do you even know about it at all?"

"That doesn't matter," Gold said, making her look up at him, "I am prepared to make a deal."

Regina stared at him intensely and quieted her voice, "I'm not making any deals with you. They never turn out good."

Gold shrugged, "I've been keeping my contact away from you for a while now, but he's reachable and can be here with one click of a call button."

"Daniel?" She scoffed in his face, "Daniel is your 'contact', the one who's supposed to help me?"

Gold stayed quiet.

She laughed again, "Never. Over my dead body."

Gold smirked as her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket as he eyed her down, staring at the screen, which it up and said, 'blocked caller'. Shivers went down her spine as she looked up at him, fear in her eyes, "Gold."

"Hello?"

 _Regina, my love._

"Daniel, what do you want from me? What is Gold giving you? What are you getting out of scaring me?"

 _All questions that will be answered soon enough._

"Daniel, answer me now."

Then, she heard the silence of the phone hanging up. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and pushed Gold against her car, "I swear."

"He's already got your phone number," Gold smirked, "What would happen if I gave him your address?"

She pushed him off of her car and into the middle of the parking lot, "Stay away from me."

"And why would I do that? This is much more fun." He laughed.

"I know Belle left you for someone else and had your kid with him but-"

His mouth dropped, "I have a kid?"

Regina was at a loss of words. Did Belle not tell him? Did she ever visit him in jail? Was she ever actually in love with him?

She backed up into her car as he came towards her; his face was red and smoke was fuming from his ears. He was pissed.

"She never saw me. She never told me," he spit out, "How could she not tell me that I have a son?"

Regina spotted Will across the parking lot, waving towards her with a big smile. Her eyes stayed on him as she tried to wave back, pushing Gold away. When she returned her attention to him, he was nowhere to be seen. She clicked her keys to lock the car, rushing across the parking lot and over to Will. She crashed into him, hugging him tightly and closing her eyes, hoping that she would just forget about Gold and Daniel and the entire child custody trial. But it didn't work. She tore away from Will, smiling awkwardly and flipping her hair, "How are you?"

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Fine, and you?"

She nodded, "How is Belle? Alice?"

"Both are wonderful," he laughed, "Robin? Roland?"

She smiled, "Amazing, but Roland has been asking to hang out with Alice."

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his calendar app, "How's tomorrow around 3? I'll be there. Belle is working late."

She nodded again and plugged it into her phone, "That sounds good; I'm sure the kids will be very excited."

As Will nodded, she smiled and backed away to her car, unlocking it and driving home. As she drove, she stared at the sky, which was slowly forming a storm. The clouds were growing grey and the sun was going to rest. With a sigh, she turned into her street and pulled into the driveway of the large home. As she put the car in park, she smiled at the sight of Robin and Roland playing basketball. She cocked her head to the side as she got out of the car, grabbing some groceries from her trunk and making her way to the front door. Robin didn't notice her at first until she called for him to open the front door for her. He was hot and sweaty, his face bright red, and his muscles more toned than ever. She couldn't help but let her eyes scan his body and send him a sultry smile. He raised an eyebrow at her, then pointed towards the child waiting for him to come back. She rolled her eyes playfully and brought the groceries in the house.

Regina came back outside a few minutes later, changed into a pair of black shorts, a purple tank top, and black Nike sneakers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her smile was bigger than ever. She placed her hands on her waist and came over to the two boys, with a competitive look on her face.

Robin paused and scoffed at her, "You're going to play with us?"

"Why?" Regina said, "You afraid I'll beat you again?"

He laughed and then looked at Roland, "Puh-lease. I was a star back in high school. Number two in the entire state."

Regina stole the ball from his grasp, "And who was number one?"

He shrugged, "Don't know; didn't matter to me. Apparently they weren't part of my league."

"Or your gender." She muttered as she dribbled the ball.

He grabbed the ball and pulled her towards him, a dark look in his eyes, "What did you just say?"

She quickly made him do a double take as she took the ball, dribbled around him, and shot a three pointer, "I was the number one in the state."

"You were number one in the state?" He laughed and then stared at her, "A girl?"

She nodded, grabbing the rebound and dribbling around his body, "Does that surprise you?"

He scoffed and blocked her from moving forward, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shoved him and snuck out of his defense, shooting the ball and gaining another three points, "Well, as we both discovered by watching you play soccer, you really aren't the _sporty_ type."

Robin grabbed her waist, swinging her around his body and putting her down behind him, before rushing towards the ball. He grabbed it and made an effort to fake her out, but it didn't work. He dribbled the ball up the court and did some fancy footwork, which seemed to confuse her a bit. Then, he stopped dribbling, took a deep breath, and made a shot from the half line, nothing but net. Her mouth dropped as she stared at him, all lucky and cocky with the points he had just scored. She shoved him playfully and bumped his side with her butt, nudging his body away from her vision of the net and shooting the rebounded ball. She then gained the same amount of points he had just gained. His stared at her, wide eyed and with an open mouth, "You really are good."

"You too," she shrugged, "Just not as good as me."

Then she shot the ball again and brushed the nonexistent dust off her shoulders.

Roland laughed and ran towards them, grabbing the rebound and bouncing it with both of his hands, before laughing and running with it towards the net, "I'm gonna get it."

They both watched as Roland jumped and threw the ball right through the hoop, Robin saying, "Nothing but net."

Roland jumped up and down and smiled at them both, saying, "I did it!"

Regina nodded and high fived the boy, before taking him into her arms and spinning him around in the air. Robin joined them in a hug, before Regina spoke, "Let's get you cleaned up before dinner."

She placed him back on the ground, his fingers interlacing with hers, and they walked to the front door. Robin traveled behind them, grabbing the ball and shooting one last time before going inside. Regina brought Roland upstairs while Robin started to make some pasta. She quickly undressed him and threw him in the bath, to which she also got wet since they had a water war. In the fifteen minutes Roland was using to get clean, Robin had set the table and spread out the dinner for them.

Regina dressed Roland in his pajamas and brought him back downstairs, meeting Robin and the sweet scent of thick Italian sauce in the dining room. The three of them sat down, silently eating their meals. Roland finished first and cleaned up his area, before stopping and standing between Robin and Regina. He nodded and said, "I'm going to go do homework now."

Before either of them could respond, Roland was already out of the dining room and running up the stairs. They continued to eat in silence.

Robin went to grab her hand, but she flinched away at his touch. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "You okay, Regina?"

"Yeah, fine." She said as she quickly took her hand and hid it under the table.

He leaned towards her and stopped eating, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, before he sent her a look, then she sighed, "Something happened today."

He turned towards her, "What happened, Regina? What aren't you telling me?"

She bit her lip and looked to the floor, before turning towards him and sighing, "I saw Gold again today. He proposed a deal."

"Tell me you didn't fall for his trap."

"Let me explain."

She stood and emptied her plate, cleaning her area in the process. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to him, crossing her arms, "He knows about everything and he told me he could help us win the custody battle."

Robin immediately stood and shook his head.

She patted his chest and tried to calm him down, "Robin, what if we can't win?"

He cocked his head to the side, "You were the one who said we could win this together, not with anyone else, nevertheless Gold!"

"I've been thinking about the possibilities," she sighed, "What if they prove you to be a bad home for Roland? I mean with your past, the business's past, and now my past, Roland may be sent to live with Marian, and you'll never be able to see him."

She stepped back, her back now against the wall, as he walked towards her, "Regina, I am proud of all of it. My past, though it may be rough and harsh, got me to be successful and happy, the man I am today. My business is the thing that I built up myself, without my parents, without my friends, without anyone else in my life to help me. Nothing that's ever happened in either of those will diminish the chances I have of taking Roland in."

She stayed silent.

"And you," he smiled and brushed her cheek, "You're my most successful achievement. Everything we've built together and everything I hope to build with you is something I will always be proud of. That boy would be lucky to call you his mother, hell, any boy would be damn lucky to call you his mother. We will win this."

"I'm worried that Leroy won't be able to pull it off."

He sighed and shook his head, "And you think Gold would do a better job?"

"I know from personal experience that Gold's lawyers are the best lawyers." She muttered.

He shook his head, "Not another word on this matter. Regina, we can win this and we will win this. Alone."

"But Robin-"

They heard a doorbell ring through the hallway. Regina slipped past him and unlocked the door, Robin following after her. Both of their mouths dropped.

 _Daniel?_

"Daniel?" She whispered.

He stood still in front of them both. A smile on his face, his hands in his pockets, his hair combed to the side and gelled back, and dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked like a reformed person. But was he?

"What are you doing here?" Robin said, pulling Regina towards him.

Daniel nodded his head towards Robin, "Can I please speak to Regina? Alone."

"Over my dead body." Robin said.

Just then, Roland's voice rung through the air, coming from upstairs. Robin looked up the stairway, noticing the small boy staring at him with big brown eyes. Daniel's head turned slightly at Roland's voice. Robin sighed and nodded towards the boy, not turning back to Daniel, because now he knew that Roland existed.

And that was not something good.

"Robin, give us a minute," Regina said, rubbing his shoulder, "Go help your son."

"Regina, I don't think that's such a good-"

"Go." She said, squeezing his shoulder and pushing him towards the staircase. Robin sent Daniel a death glare before leaving them.

When Robin was completely out of sight, Regina stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind her. She pushed Daniel back a few steps, his hands never moving from his pockets and his smile never escaping his face. He obliged her demands.

"So, what now, Daniel?"

Daniel used the opportunity he had to scan her body with his eyes. She had lost a couple of pounds since he had last seen her. Her face seemed slimmer. Her eyes, brighter and more aware. Her hands, now nicely manicured. Her lips, plump and rosy. And her body, toned and sexy. He licked his lips before meeting her gaze, raising an eyebrow, and smirking. Then, he stepped towards her and brushed a lonely piece of hair behind her ear, "You haven't aged a bit, still beautiful as ever."

She didn't inch.

His fingertips brushed down her toned arms, which were just as exposed as her cleavage, thanks to the loose purple tank top she still had on from basketball. She saw goosebumps from under his touch, her mouth opening ever so slightly. Then, he paused, his fingers wrapping over her wrist and turning her arm around so that he could see the scars that were no longer there.

"They're gone," he said, brushing the long lost scar with his thumb gently, "And you're still married."

She nodded reluctantly, taking her wrist from his grasp, "That's enough, Daniel."

"Feisty, I like it." He let out a low laugh.

She crossed her arms. They stood in silence for a good minute until she caught his gaze again and said, "So, how good are your lawyers?"

"Why do you ask?"

She sighed. She knew it wasn't a good idea to tell him what she needed a lawyer for, especially because it involved her spouse and his son. It wasn't her place. Yet, she did, because she felt deep inside that Leroy wouldn't win the case for them. And that was hell on it's own. With another sigh, she bit her lip and began to explain, "I need to win a custody battle, and I know that your lawyers are the best to do it."

"You want my help?"

"I want your lawyer's help," she said, "Not yours."

He put a finger to his chin, pretending to think, and then looked at her, "You help me, I'll help you."

In another second, Daniel stepped closer to her - their faces were inches away. He took a breath and cocked his head to the side very slightly, before shifting his gaze to her lips and then back to her eyes.

She stepped back, so that her body was fully against the front door, "No."

He stepped closer. Now she had nowhere to go. He smirked and said, "Come on a date with me."

"I'm married."

He shrugged, "You can take the ring off for one night, Regina."

She contemplated it for a second. This could just be a one time thing that no one would ever find out about. It could help Robin. But was she going to risk everything to help Robin? Was Roland's custody battle worth her possibly losing everything?

She shook her head, "No, I can't do that to Robin. He's my husband."

He shook his head then, "He won't have to find out. For the kid, right?"

Regina froze. She knew this was the wrong decision, but something inside of her told her it was going to be alright. She didn't expect any of this to go down right, but she knew that some way, she'd end up happy. So, she said, "What would I tell Robin?"

"You wouldn't tell him anything." Daniel quickly snapped back.

Just then, at those words, a flashback appeared in her head.

" _You won't tell anyone anything, right?" Daniel smirked._

 _Regina nodded and grabbed his hand, soon being pulled into his embrace. Their lips latched onto each other for a long minute. His hands rustled in her hair._

 _In the next second, they separated and looked at eachother, desirably and temptingly. Daniel reached into his pocket and took out a small pistol gun._

" _You're playing with BB guns again?" She laughed, "You're 19."_

 _He shook his head and snickered, "Oh, this isn't a BB gun, Regina."_

 _He loaded real bullets inside of it and continued to talk, "It's a real gun."_

" _Why do you have that?" She exclaimed, "What are you going to do with it?"_

 _She knew Daniel was getting a little off edge lately, but she didn't expect him to go that far._

 _He shrugged and aimed the gun over Regina's shoulder and towards the wall, "I'm gonna get Paul back for what he did to you."_

 _She shook her head, "Violence isn't the answer. Plus, it's in the past. It's forgotten, Daniel. Really."_

 _He clicked his tongue to create a sound like the one that would come out of the gun if he actually shot it, "He deserves punishment."_

" _No. Return that shit now," she said, standing up and backing away from him, "You can't shoot the guy."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Her eyes grew wide as he swung the gun around in the air, "Because it's illegal to kill someone, idiot!"_

" _Regina, calm down. All I'm going to do is scare him a bit."_

" _Promise me you'll return it." She said as she opened the door to his bedroom._

 _He stared at her angrily, tightening his grip on the gun and making his free hand into a first, "Or what?"_

" _Or we're done." She said before leaving the room and stopping at the front door. He ran up behind her, the gun still in his hand, and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him._

" _Don't go," Daniel pleaded, "I'll return it."_

" _Promise?"_

 _He nodded. She tore her body from his grip and left his house._

The next day at school, Paul was shot not once, not twice, but three times. She broke up with Daniel that day.

"I can't trust you," she said to him, "I never could."

He leaned into her space just enough so that he could whisper into her ear, "I'll give you two options here: A - you come with me on the date and I'll help you, or B - we can have fun like old times and you can come back to my place, perhaps tied up?"

"Daniel, stop it!" She said as she pushed him away from her. His hand found his chest as he pretended to be hurt.

He went to grab her arm, but just as he did, the door swung open and Robin grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her temple, his grip tightening as they stood there. Robin whispered something that Daniel couldn't quite make out, to which Regina replied, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Daniel cleared his throat and sent a glare towards Regina, which somehow made her think he'd be back again. Robin took her inside and shut the door in Daniel's face. In a matter of seconds, Robin was checking her body for any wounds and then her eyes for any hurt. When he didn't find any, he let out a sigh of relief and brushed his fingers through her hair, before pulling her into a warm hug. They collapsed onto the couch before he placed a light kiss on her temple again and said, "You can't do that again. You can't trust that man."

"He didn't do anything to me."

"You don't understand, Gina," he sighed, "You're a strong woman and you're tough when you need to be, but that man, Daniel, he's too much for you. You know how violent he can get."

She raised an eyebrow as he continued, "You can't take on someone like him."

Regina, slightly annoyed at the fact that Robin is basically calling her weak and strong at the same time, instinctively rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't be mad, I'm just looking out for you."

"Yep."

Then, the two made their way up to bed to sleep. No talking allowed.

* * *

The next day, Regina was excited to bring Roland to Will's house. She had tossed and turned all night, contemplating Daniel's offer. She wanted to help Robin in any way she could - and Daniel might be the only effective way. She shrugged off the idea as she finished packing a snack tray for Roland's play date with Alice and called him downstairs, "Come on sweetie, we're going to see Alice."

Roland ran down the stairs jubilantly with a big smile on his face, before he zippered his jacket and headed outside to the car, waiting for Regina to join him. She didn't acknowledge Robin's existence as he came down the stairs to bid her farewell - she just sighed and left. They drove the few minutes it took to Will's house and arrived just on time. Roland ran out of the car first, an act that received a laugh from Regina, and rang the doorbell a couple of times. Regina joined him on the front porch as Will opened the door and revealed himself and Alice, both with big smiles.

"Please, do come in." Will said as he ruffled with Roland's lively curls and smiled generously towards Regina.

She nodded towards him, "Good afternoon, Will. How is everything?"

"Very good, and you?" He replied.

She shrugged, "Could be doing better."

She stepped inside as Roland ran to the backyard with Alice, taking in the amazing decor of the home. She was impressed by how the colors molded together perfectly and how the furniture topped off the color scheme. Amazed by what she was seeing, she let out a quiet gasp and giggle, "You have a beautiful home."

"Belle decorated it. She said she has some background in decor and such." Will laughed.

* * *

A few hours passed, the clock rang 6. Regina yawned as she realized the time. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a disheveled and unorganized Belle. She flipped her hair twice and then ran her fingers through her long brunette locks, before turning and immediately connecting gazes with Regina. Regina stood with Will, who was already by his wife's side and kissing her on the cheek.

"Belle?" Regina said.

"Regina." Belle snapped back. They stared at each other, each of their eyes getting thinner by the second.

Will shifted his gaze from one to the other and said, "So, you two know each other?"

Regina sighed and nodded, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans and staring at Belle. Belle gave her a look that warned Regina not to say anything further, but she wasn't going to ignore Will. She turned towards Will and held her hand out, inviting him to sit down as if she was going to be talking for days. She began from the top; she told him about how her and Gold met, not all the details obviously, but with the details that included Belle and her meeting as well. Then, she slowed into meeting Robin, bumping into Gold and Belle again, and the whole situation with Gold and Cora. Without letting out what they did to her and what Gold continues to plan, she told Will very vaguely what has been happening. And then, she let out, "I saw Gold yesterday actually."

"You did?" Belle said, "He's out?"

Regina nodded and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know?"

Belle stood and shook her head, quickly bringing her hand to her mouth and concealing what-looked-like a scream before running up the stairs. Will ran after her, turning towards Regina and saying, "One minute."

Regina sat patiently for a few minutes. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 7. The clicking of heels rang through the air before Belle appeared in the doorway.

"Where's Will?" Regina asked.

Belle shrugged, "Upstairs. What did you say to Gold?"

Regina looked away and crossed her arms, "That's none of your business considering what you did to him."

"What I did to him?" She said, coming closer to her, "What about what you did to him? What you did to me? What you did to us?"

Regina stayed silent.

Belle came over to her, "You left me alone with the child. I had no choice but to move on. I had to do something with myself; I had to make something of myself for the child."

"For Alice." Regina said.

Belle cleared her throat and began to speak, but Regina cut her off and said, "Does Will know?"

"That's none of your business."

"Right, so my conversation with Gold today is none of yours."

Belle grew red, "Did you tell him about Alice?"

Regina stood and stuck her hands in her pockets, "I told him he had a kid, assuming you already had. But then I found out you left him alone to rot in jail and didn't even tell him you were pregnant."

She flinched, "He knows. Shit."

Will came down the stairs and flew into Regina's vision.

Belle instinctively stepped closer to Regina and whispered, "That was not right of you."

"What wasn't right is that you didn't tell him in the first place that he's her father."

"He isn't her father!" Belle snapped and slapped Regina, before quickly covering her mouth, "I'm so sorry."

Will ran up behind Belle and pulled her off of Regina, "What the hell, Belle?"

"I'm sorry, I just, I have to go-"

Regina brought her hand up to her cheek, which was now beating red, and rubbed it before looking up at a worried Will.

"Are you alright?" He said, reaching for her cheek.

She flinched away from him and immediately looked to the floor, "Fine. I need to get out of here. Can you watch Roland for a half hour or so? I'll be back to pick him up later, I just need a break."

Will nodded, "Of course, take all the time you need."

Then, Regina was out the door, running to her car and holding back what she thought were tears of sadness, but were really tears of anger.

She drove crazily down the streets, above the speed limit and through red lights. She passed slow cars and honked at them. She even gave one driver the finger because she was so angry. Eventually, she found herself in the parking lot of The Rabbit Hole, the city's most famous and crazy bar. Within a second, her car was parked and she was out, walking towards the door and hurrying to shove her keys in her purse. Then, she was inside and taking in every single sensation she was experiencing.

Regina went straight to the bar and sat down in the stool, dropping her purse to her feet and knocking on the wood, "I'd like a bourbon, neat."

In seconds, the bartender brought over her drink, sending her a little wink with it. She smiled at him and took her drink, sipping it down until it was completely gone. She placed the empty glass on the counter and slid it towards him, "Fill it up."

It was slid back to her, before she took it in her hand and brought it to her lips. She turned on the stool and looked around the bar. It was filled with hunks, beautiful men who spent all their time there, drinking like there's no tomorrow, playing many games of pool and darts, and hooking up with girls in the back hallway. There was a thick cloud of smoke filling the air, making the entire building smell like a cigarette. Men eyed her down as she made eye contact with them, one actually coming over to her and sitting next to her on the stool to her right. Just as she finished her drink, she slid it towards the bartender and ordered another one, but the guy said, "It's on me."

She met the dark grey eyes of a familiar face. She had seen him in newspapers and magazine, and was pretty sure she was one of Robin's business partners, but she couldn't recall his name. Another drink was slid over to her as she raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for the drink."

The man leaned on his elbow and stared at her like she was a trophy made of gold, "Name is Keith, Keith Nottingham."

She nodded and sipped her drink, playing with her hair as he continued to speak, "Why you here alone?"

"I'm having a rough night and I needed a distraction."

"Regina Locksley needed a distraction?" Keith said.

She finished her third drink, raising her hand to let the bartender know she wanted a refill and then leaned towards him, "How do you know my name, Keith?"

She was given another drink as he leaned even closer to her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling with a perfectly straight and white smile, "I know all the beautiful woman in this city."

"Beautiful?"

"And sexy." He added.

She gulped her fourth drink down. Suddenly she felt light headed. Her head began to spin and her vision became a little unclear. She felt her phone buzzing from her pocket, but she didn't care to look at it. She let it buzz for the past ten minutes.

Keith stared at her and watched as she then finished her fifth drink, smirking and skimming his fingers down her forearm, "Why don't we go someplace?"

Just then, the front door of the bar swung open, and someone came rushing to Regina's side. She couldn't quite make out who it was until she felt his hands on her arm and heard his voice, "We're going."

She snapped back into reality and shook her head, clearing her vision enough to see that it was _indeed_ her husband yanking her towards him. He leaned into Keith's personal space and said, "Why the hell are you talking to my wife?"

"She's famous."

"What do you mean 'she's famous'?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Keith shrugged and said, "She's in that magazine I was reading. Sorry man, didn't mean any trouble."

"Right." Robin said before raising his hand and punching Keith square in the face, "Never touch my wife again."

Robin turned around and picked up the magazine from the coffee table, reading the headline which said, 'NOT HIS MOTHER', with a picture of Regina holding Roland. His heart sunk as he read the small captions on the picture, which included things like, 'Snake steals child', 'Mills thinks she can become Locksley and instantly have child?', and 'Bitch steals boy'. She crumpled it up and looked at Regina, who seemed hopeless and defeated. Then, he grabbed her hand, threw the magazine to the floor, and lead her out of The Rabbit Hole.

* * *

 **A/N: What a chapter and what a cliffhanger. Got some good things and some bad things coming your way. You know how I like my drama (wink).**

 **Kisses and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Five: What You've Got

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about." Robin said.

Regina rubbed her head and sighed, staring out the car window. The rain was hitting the ground hard; Robin could barely see the road.

"What were you thinking?"

"Who are you? My father?" Regina snapped.

He slowed the car down and pulled over, "I'm just worried about you. If Will didn't call me and tell me that you've been gone for two hours, I wouldn't have saved you from that guy."

"Saved me?"

"He was taking advantage of you, Regina." Robin said.

Regina rolled her eyes, "For the first time, I actually felt free, Robin. I wasn't tied down by my morals or my decisions; I was able to let go of it all and do whatever I wanted."

"At the cost of him feeling you up?"

Regina stayed silent.

He turned to her and rubbed her arm, "You can't go to bars alone, especially not to ones with big dudes like that. He could hurt you with one blow."

"Do you think I'm that weak, Robin?" she said, turning to him, "I should have taken Daniel's deal when he offered it earlier. Then, I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Offer?"

She was fuming. She turned back to him, "I was overwhelmed with it all. On top of the damn trial, I am worried about you and how you'll react if you don't win. I'm worried that Roland will get sent back to Marian and suffer from consequences. And to top it all off, Gold and Daniel are out to get me. So, yes. I wanted a drink; I needed a drink. I had a few drinks like you did when you found out Marian was going to schedule a trial. If I'm breaking the rules of our marriage, then you must've done so much more with all that you've done."

"I don't think you're weak, Regina."

She rolled her eyes, "Right, and that's why your hands still haven't left my body since we drove away from the bar."

He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and skimmed her cheek with his knuckles. Her eyes shut at his touch and she forced herself not to smile. Then, he caressed her cheek, causing her to open her eyes again, and said, "You're everything I've got. That's why I'm so protective."

"Daniel has offered me something," she sighed, "In trade for a single date."

"What did he offer you?"

"The best lawyer in the country," she said, "And a promise of winning the trial."

Robin's mouth dropped at her words. He slowly took his hand away, but she grabbed it, "I didn't take it. I may have considered it but-"

"You considered it?"

"Well, considered isn't really how I'd put it. It was a split second that my past came back to me and I thought it would just be easier to do it," she squeezed his hand, "However, then my memories flooded my head, and I remembered all the special things I have shared with you and everything I hope to share with you. So, I'm going to decline his deal."

Robin nodded.

Regina smiled and kissed his hand, "We can win this, together. You were right."

"Let's go home." he said, before pausing and then pulled her into a light kiss.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Robin paced around the foyer with his hands in his pockets. Back and forth, for the past fifteen minutes. Regina continued to sit on the couch, reading her book. She couldn't help but sigh and stare at him, then she stood and walked over to him, throwing her book on the couch. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from walking.

"You have to calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that? The trial is tomorrow." Robin sassed.

She pushed him against the walls and caressed his cheek, "Distract yourself."

"I can't distract myself until I have a statement." he sighed.

"Robin, you're going to win this. You have the potential to be the best father ever. There are so many things that I've learned from you, including street sense, sports, jokes, hobbies, work, word meanings, history, and even recipes. Any child who has the chance to call you their father is truly blessed. You don't have to worry about it; you will have Roland." Regina said.

He smiled, "You really think that?"

"I know that."

She placed a finger under his chin and leaned into him, placing her lips on his and starting a passionate, but tender kiss. Robin pulled her into him, and walked them over to the couch.

"Roland?"

"Sleeping." he smirked.

They fell onto the couch as Robin pulled her closer, continuing their heated kiss. He moved his hand down her body as she moved her leg, wrapping it around his body. He paused a moment, studied her, and allowed her to pull his shirt off. She studied his chiseled abs, running her hands across his strong chest, along the thin patches of chest hairs he had. She smiled before they continued to kiss. In one motion, he yanked her shirt over her head and smirked at her image. He unclasped her bra letting it fall the floor. She began to kiss his neck, lowering down to his stomach, as she unbuckled his belt, throwing it to the ground. She unbuttoned his pants, as he kicked off his shoes, pushing her back onto the couch, trying to be dominant. She giggled as he grabbed her hand, holding it above her head, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her ear, her breasts, her stomach, down to her pubic bone. Robin looked down at her, brown met blue, and then everything was forgotten. His hands caressed her cheeks and pulled her into a demanding and much-needed kiss that they both had been yearning for. He began to suck her neck in that same spot she always loved - the soft spot that made her go wild. When his lips hit the tender skin, her eyes grew wide and she moaned into his ear. In the next seconds, her hands were in his boxers, her hair a mess of it's own, her back arched, and her entire body aching for him to complete her need. She began to rub him in all sorts of possible way before her lips found the tip of his tool and began to work - oh, almighty. He groaned before pulling her up to him and taking claim of her lips again. Then, she broke the kiss and whispered, "I need you, Robin."

"What do you need, Regina?" He said.

She looked up at him and breathed heavily, "I need you inside me."

At her last words, he slid into her, allowing a loud moan out of her, and then started to thrust slowly and steadily. She demanded a faster speed, to which he much obliged to. Regina's hands found his back as she sunk her fingernails into his skin; she was almost there and he knew that.

"Robin-"

"I know."

In a matter of seconds, he collapsed on top of her, their breaths aligning in their fast speeds. They both breathed heavily as Robin pulled a blanket over their bare bodies and said, "That's a nice distraction."

"You're gonna win, love." Regina smirked as she kissed his chest and let her head fall on it. She shut her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, which had gradually slowed down since their little slip before. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep in his arms.

* * *

A knock.

Robin stirred on the couch and opened his eyes, staring down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. With a smile, he slowly untangled himself from her and threw on some clothes as the knocked got louder.

"One second."

After he was dressed, he covered Regina with the blanket up the her neck and then went for the door. He opened it and smiled at the mailman, who handed him a package and an envelope. With a nod, he shut the door and bid the man a good day. He placed the package on the ground and cut open the envelope, taking out a thick document addressed to him.

It read:

 _Dear Mr. Locksley,_

 _As you know from our telephone conversation of a few weeks ago, the trial date has been moved by the court for your case. The trial date is now set for 8:30 a.m., July 14, 2017 in Department P of the Sherwood Superior Court. Please plan to be in attendance at that time._

 _Please also make appropriate arrangements to be present during the trial, which we estimate will last about 10 court days._

 _As we also discussed, it is entirely possible that the trial will not begin on that date for lack of available courtrooms. It may be delayed for a few days, or another date may be set a month or two later. I'm sure you appreciate that we have no control over what the trial court may do with respect to scheduling the actual date of trial. I will contact you with any information we may receive concerning the trial date. I will also contact you prior to the trial date to schedule appointments in the office to review the status of the case and our trial strategies, and to prepare you for your testimony._

 _Please do call if you have any questions or if I may be of assistance in any way._

 _Leroy_

His mouth dropped at the notice - the official notice. Regina stirred on the couch and yawned as she opened her eyes. She wrapped the blanket around her body and stood before walking over to him, grabbing his hand and saying, "Is that it?"

He nodded.

She kissed his knuckles and took the notice from him to read herself. When she did, she rubbed his back, "Let's call Leroy and schedule some time to get your testimony down."

Robin took out his phone and dialed Leroy's number, "Hello?"

 **Yep, hey Robin.**

"When are you free for a testimony runthrough?"

 **I'm free all afternoon.**

"That works for me, how's around two?"

 **That's fine. See you then. You need my office address?**

"Nope, I'm bringing Regina. She'll know where to go. See you soon, Leroy."

 **Bye, Robin.**

* * *

"Alright, so let me hear it." Leroy crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

Robin sighed and rubbed his hands together before pacing the room and saying, "I love Roland, and I believe-"

"Stop right there," Leroy said, "You need to appear confident, not like some scared little baby."

"Right," Robin took a deep breath and stopped pacing, "I love Roland, and I believe-"

Leroy shook his head, "No, no. Robin, look at me. You want your son, yes?"

Robin nodded.

"Then, stop pulling the 'I love him' card. Marian is going to pull it and it's not going to get either of you anywhere. Both of you love him enough to want him but you need to express why you should keep him for yourself." Leroy said, standing up, "Your goal is to prove to the judge that you are better for Roland than Marian is. Now go, prove to me that you'll be the better parent."

He sighed in response, "Okay. Here goes nothing. When I was eight years old, my taught offered to teach me how to play basketball. I wasn't really into sports at that time, in fact, all I cared about was video games. He continuously asked me, on my ninth birthday, my tenth, my eleventh, and my twelfth, but I always refused. On my thirteenth birthday, my parents disagreed on what was best for my future. I had two options: to go to a boarding school for science or my town's high school and pursue a regular high school experience. My mother wanted me to go to the science school, because my academics were the most important thing, but I was starting to care more about sports and love the game. Eventually, after lots of fighting and disagreeing, my father left us alone. I chose to go to regular high school and pursue sports. In my junior year of high school, I was announced the second best basketball player in the entire Eastern part of the US. When I tried to celebrate, my mother neglected to care about my achievement because she didn't care for my decision in the first place. I felt terrible that I ignored my dad all those years; for seven years, I ignored him. And then he left, and I didn't have a dad anymore. All kids need a father. Fathers encourage competition, independence, and achievement. Fathers' hallmark style of interaction is physical play that is characterized by arousal, excitement, and unpredictability. Fathers tend to stand behind their children so the children face their social environment. Perhaps it's their size, strength, or inclination to protect, but fathers appear to be better at keeping predators and bad influences from harming their children. Kids just need their fathers, and Roland needs me. _I_ am his father and he is _my_ son."

Leroy stared intensely at Robin for a few minutes, while he stood quietly and stared back. Regina sat still and eyes both of them in silence, waiting for a response from Leroy.

"I think it's a decent start," Leroy picked, "But it still needs work. It's a bit _too_ much proving."

Robin nodded.

Leroy spun in his chair and then stared at Regina, "What's your take on this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you get asked to testify, are you ready for it?"

Her mouth dropped, "I'm going to have to testify?"

"I'm sure they'll ask you to," Leroy said, "I'll run you through some questions, and you answer them. The key to testifying is that you answer only the question they ask you, take your time, and make sure you understand the question."

She nodded as Robin sat down beside her.

Leroy then began, "What is your relation to the child?"

"I'm married to his father and have been caring for him for the past month or so." she said calmly.

"Do you believe that Robin Locksley is the best option for Roland?"

"I do." she replied.

Leroy raised an eyebrow, "Why? And be careful now, you don't want to get too sappy."

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "Robin is the CEO of a successful business, so he has a steady financial situation to support Roland. He is an athletic, sociable, organized, and intelligent man, so he will be focused on Roland's well being and education. Robin also developed so much love for Roland in only a month, and will love him unconditionally if he had the chance to have Roland for good."

Leroy nodded, "Over the past month, how many times has Robin left for work that was unscheduled?"

"Twice, but each of those times, I was awake and caring for Roland."

"Does Robin become lazy and ignorant when he doesn't have a good day at work?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't say that."

"What will you do to ensure that Roland lives a safe, healthy, and happy life in the Locksley household?" Leroy said.

Regina froze and thought for a minute, "I'll love him like my own."

Leroy paused and then nodded, "Robin, now some questions they might ask you. What is your financial status?"

"Steady and well."

Leroy modded, "What type of custody arrangement are you seeking and why?"

"I am seeking full custody of Roland, but will give Marian permission to see him occasionally. I deke this because I believe Roland will live a better and safer life with me." Robin said.

Leroy squinted at Robin for a few minutes, then continued, "What is your communication with the other parent like?"

"We are civil with one another and will make decisions best for Roland." Robin said.

Leroy nodded again and stared at the two of them, "I think you're both prepared for testifying, but Robin, I'd still work on that thing from before."

Robin stood and shook his hand, nodding and taking Regina's hand at the same time. She smiled graciously at Leroy and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him. He winked at her as they left his office and shut the door behind them, both not saying a single word until they reached the car and began to drive home.

The trial was in nine days. They had nine days to get things under control.

Nine days to get Roland.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, it's not the trial chapter, but pretty damn close to it! Btw, sorry I'm a little late with this update, work has been crazy.**

 **Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to Agapi because she pushed me to update ;)**

* * *

Six: A Change In Events

"Papa?"

Robin placed the last of the pancakes on Roland's plate, "Yes, lad?"

"Is Mama ever going to come back and live with us?"

Regina froze in her position, her eyes widening and then flashing towards Robin.

"Why? Do you not want to live here anymore?" Robin asked.

Roland shrugged and ate the rest of his food, "I love it here; I just miss her a little."

"Well, you can go back and live with her if you want to-"

"No, no. I want to live with you, Papa."

Robin let a large smile form on his face as he brushed his fingers through Roland's lively curls, "Whatever you want, m'boy."

Regina smiled and started to clean her area, "Are you excited to hang out with Snow tomorrow? You haven't met her yet."

"Why am I going to see her again?" Roland asked as he followed her with his dishes.

Regina turned to meet Robin's gaze - they both knew that they didn't have the truth to tell him. She sighed, "Well, your Papa and I have a very important meeting with your Mama so we can figure out some things."

"And why can't I come?"

Robin passed his dishes to Regina and took the boy in his arms, swinging him around and propping him onto his hip, "Maybe next time, but not tomorrow, alright?"

Roland nodded and let Robin see a toothy smile before he placed him back down in the ground and rubbed his head. Regina turned around and cleaned the rest of the table while Roland ran out of the kitchen, calling for Robin to come play with him.

"I'll be right there, Roland!" Robin yelled through the house.

"Okay, I'll be in my room!" Roland yelled back.

When Roland was no longer running up the stairs, Robin turned and trapped Regina in the corner of the kitchen. Both of his hands found each side of her body and he leaned onto the counter, so that she was forced to lean back and against the wall cabinets. He smirked at her, flicking an eyebrow up quickly and licking his lips, before she couldn't help but let a smile trickle forth upon her mouth. He leaned even closer - just close enough so his lips were ghosting above the soft spot on her neck, right under her ear - and he whispered, "We can play with our toys a little later, but for now-"

"For now, your _son_ is still awake." she let a low laugh out of her mouth before her hands found his chest. Regina stared into his eyes, which were and most likely would always be from now on, full of desire for her, and said, "But what he doesn't see can't hurt him, right?"

He bit his lip and pulled her chin up so that their lips met, simple and slow at first. She passionately wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him towards her and deepening the kiss, while at the same time his hands found her hair and began to run through the morning knots. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth and as soon as she granted him it, Roland called for Robin again.

Robin groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, sending Regina a pouty face as he pushed off of her body and swaggered back a few steps, "Later?"

"Later." she promised.

He nodded and let his cheeks fill with rosiness - an act of embarrassment for himself. Then, he trudged out of the kitchen, getting another laughed out of her, and headed up the stairs to play with Roland.

* * *

Robin stepped into the bedroom and shut the door, locking it and eyeing her down. She was lying on the bed with a magazine, in her pajamas - which happened to be a set of silk shorts and a tank. Her head shot up at the click of the lock and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you're here because?"

"Roland," he clicked his tongue and folded his hands behind his back before strolling towards the bed and stopping right in front if it, "Has fallen," Robin fell onto the bed and crawled over to her, leaning over her body and stealing the magazine from her hands, before throwing it to the floor, "Asleep."

She pushed her body down so she was right under him, "So, does that mean _we_ can play now?"

"If that's what my Queen requests," he smirked, "Then, that's what she shall receive."

In seconds, he crashed her lips onto hers - something he had been yearning for and thinking about the entire five hours he was playing with Roland. Suddenly, every sensation that they had ever sparked, every kiss they had ever shared, and every limit they had ever reached, ignited his energy. He pulled her body up towards him and held her tight to his chest, one hand holding her back, while the other roamed her front. Robin had promised himself to make her feel worshipped, which was exactly what she deserved. In moments like these, nothing else in the world mattered except the two of them, their aligning breaths, and the speed at which they'd be moving. She tugged at the tie of his pajama pants, letting it loosen and untie in seconds. Then, she yanked at them, pulling them down past his hips and just above his knees before taking his jewel into her grasp. With her free hand, she felt up his chest and pushed him so he landed on his elbows as she worked her tongue on his jewel. Robin had never seen her so anxious to take him into her mouth before - it was like she had been waiting her entire life for this.

He groaned at her actions - all of which had been perfect beyond words - and let out her name quietly until he knew he was coming close. He pulled her up towards him and ripped the top of her pajamas over her head, before throwing it to the floor and exploring her chest. Not only had he felt like there were new things to be explored, but he knew he wanted to make her feel all the more pleasurable. He quickly lead his tongue to her nipple, taking it in and sucking it roughly, occasionally nibbling it with his teeth to get out low moans. She fell back into the pillows as his hands found the waistband of her shorts and his fingers slipped inside them to work her core at the same time. Soon, she was arching her back and moaning his name more frequently, and all she wanted was the feeling of him inside her immediately.

"Robin-"

"What, my love?" he said breathily, "Ask and you shall receive."

"I need you."

At her words, he took claim of her lips once more, sucked roughly and biting her flesh as if she was a meal for him to eat. Then, he moved to the spot on her neck and whispered to her before sucking that tender area, "Where do you need me, Gina?"

She let out a shallow breath beside his ear, trying to keep her moans inside of her, "Inside me, now."

"It would be my pleasure to fulfill your request," he said as he flung his pants to the ground and slowly entered her, "Literally."

Regina moaned as his full length made its rook inside of her before he started a steady pace, "Faster, Robin, I'm already so close."

"As you wish."

He obeyed her commands and fasted his speed, crashing into her like she wasn't the precious glass figure he'd normally classify her as.

They both reached their limits exactly at the same time, making him fall to his side and wrap his arm around her wet body. Them both - sweaty and happy - stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and caught their breath. Only Regina turned to look at him, a smile on her face, which made him turn to look at her and lean into her space to steal another kiss - one that was loving and time stopping. She smiled into the kiss and propped her head onto her elbow, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As long as you're with me," he smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm ready for anything."

"I'm with you," she kissed him again, "Always."

They sat there for a good twenty minutes, staring at eachother and memorizing their happiness in that moment - a moment where there were no worries or pain, and a moment where there was only light and joy.

Regina stood to grab their clothes, flinging his towards him, before they got dressed and got back in bed to lie down. She folded her arms under her pillow and turned towards him so that she could fall asleep looking at him, which only made him feel even more happy to be there in that moment.

"I love you." he said.

"And I you." she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. She hummed as she fell asleep, hum following her not too soon after.

* * *

Robin stirred in his position and turned onto his side, letting his one arm slide underneath his pillow and the other over Regina's body. His head was pounding like there had been an earthquake of its own happening inside and it was no match for the speed of bloodflow in his heart. Yes, he was nervous - the trial was happening in seven hours, 8AM. It was happening that day and nothing made him more nervous than the possible loss of his son.

His eyes flashed open, and he noticed the time on the clock - 1:20AM. With a quiet sigh, he closed his eyes and scooted closer to Regina - who was a beautiful image crawled up in a ball. She lied silently and peacefully, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate and her lips quivering occasionally. Robin pulled the comforter over her shoulders, and she grabbed it, wrapping it up to her neck and humming quietly. He let his one eye peek at glance at her, the angel at rest for once, and he let himself smile even though inside he was battling a war he didn't think he could win. His heartbeat began to steady at the sight of her peacefulness and once it did so, his eyes finally fell shut and he hummed.

In minutes, he was at rest.

An hour later - 2:20AM - Robin's eyes opened once more. It wasn't because of his nerves though, it was because of the annoying knocking on his front door. He was surprised that Regina hadn't woken up from it since it was so loud. He turned his head over his shoulder to make sure she was still peacefully asleep and warm before he stood from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Never had he gotten a visitor this early in the morning. Robin sighed as he tied his pajama pants and trudged out of the bedroom, leaving the door open just enough for some light to peek through. When he made his final steps down the stairs, the banging become more ferocious and he heard a firm voice yell, "Robin Locksley?"

As his hand fell on the doorknob, he saw Roland's shadow in the corner of his eye. Robin turned and saw his son, who was wrapped in a thick, red blanket and was sucking his thumb. His curls were a thick mess and he seemed frightened. Robin bent down and held out his arms, "Come here, m'boy."

Roland shuffled across the floor and into Robin's arms, letting his head fall on Robin's shoulder. As Robin's arms wrapped around Roland's small body, his trembling lip was calmed and his tears were dried.

"Why are you up, Roland?"

"The noises scared me."

"No need to be scared, you're a hero, right?"

Roland nodded before their moment was interrupted by another loud knocking. Robin put his finger to his lips, which told Roland to be quiet, before Robin stood and turned to the front door. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door, revealing a tough-looking policeman.

"Are you Robin Locksley?"

"I am."

The policeman shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Robin and said, "You know this woman?"

As Robin scanned the picture, noticing that it was indeed his ex-fiancée Marian, Regina came down the stairs and let her hands find Robin's waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder before noticing the policeman outside and quickly bolting into a bucket of energy, "What's happening here, Robin?"

"I'm not sure," he said as he turned to the policeman, "This is Marian, yes?"

The policeman nodded, "Yes, we have her up at the station."

"Why?" Regina said, crossing her arms.

"Can I speak to you alone for a second, Mr. Locksley?"

Robin shook his head and wrapped his arm around Regina's waist, "Anything you need to say can be said in front of my wife."

The policeman nodded and sighed, "I'm just not sure it's appropriate for the little one, sir."

Regina turned and finally noticed Roland, who was now sitting on the floor with wide eyes and still sucking his thumb. Her mouth dropped before she turned back to the two men and nodded, leaving them to grab Roland's hand and bring him back to his room. She led him out of the living room and up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Marian?" Robin asked.

"She's been arrested, Mr. Locksley," he sighed, "Is it alright if I come in? You may want to sit for what I have to say."

Robin invited the officer in and shut the door behind him, before following him to the couch and preparing himself for the worst, "Well?"

"She has been taken into custody for constructive manslaughter-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I understand this is hard for you to hear, but I can tell you the truth and only the truth."

Robin felt a drop in his heart that he never thought he'd feel for Marian again. However, being in this situation made him regret anything bad he ever said to her, "What actually happened? Did she hurt somebody?"

The officer nodded, "She was driving home from The Rabbit Hole at 1:12AM. We have a witness in custody as well and he is being interrogated as we speak. Apparently, from what I know so far, she left the bar extremely drunk and was offered a ride home but refused. Just a few minutes from her house, she ran through a red light and crashed into a car."

"How many were hurt?"

"One man was killed, sir."

"Oh my god." Robin's hand covered his mouth before he felt Regina's hands on his shoulders.

She rubbed them and sat down next to Robin, "Roland's asleep, what happened?"

Robin turned to her, "Marian was arrested; she killed someone."

"I also need to inform you that the custody trial is now undetermined as is Marian's fate. We have scheduled to meet up with a judge a week from now, but until then, she shall remain in the department's custody. The boy, on the other hand," the officer sighed, "Will have to go into the foster system unless-"

"Unless?" Regina cut in.

"Unless you agree to take full custody right now."

* * *

 **A/N: Long time since an update! HEY LISTEN, so I changed the direction of this story, and I'm sorry if you were really looking forward to the trial. I'm not saying that it isn't going to happen, but it just isn't going to happen right now. I thought that Robin and Regina were in a good place for what is going to happen in the next few chapters, and I hope you all stick with me and enjoy what I have started for you.**

 **Review this if you don't mind.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
